


Late Night Viewing Party

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Completely for fluffs sake, F/F, Fluff, Lemontea maker, Short, Snuggling, widowtracily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Lena Oxton can't sleep and it's well past midnight.Oh well, might as well watch a movie.





	Late Night Viewing Party

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just want some fluff, y'know? That's literally all this is.

When Lena Oxton woke up at three in the morning, she knew instantly that she wasn’t going back to bed any time soon. There were, on occasion, nights when she could slip back into unconsciousness with nary a problem, but tonight she rolled over into full wakefulness. 

 

Sighing quietly under her breath, she carefully extricated herself from the tight hold blankets and bedmates held on her before creeping from the room as quietly as possible.

Once she had exited the bedroom she moved near silently to the kitchen, grabbing the kettle from the shelf they kept it on, filling it, and setting it to boil, making extremely sure that the small aperture that caused it to whistle once it reached boil was off the spout.

Heading back to the living room she turned on the tv and flicked through the channels, skimming past the same boring late night shows that were a universal constant at this time of night, before settling on a many times watched, but still beloved, movie.

Making a quick stop in the kitchen to pour a mug full of hot water, she added a bag of chamomile and returned to the living room, grabbing a blanket that was hanging off the end of the couch.

Settling herself down against the arm of the sofa, she pulled the blanket over herself and grabbed her mug, taking a slow, deep sip, ready to enjoy the movie.

 

Which of course was when the lights flicked on.

 

“Turn those off,” she said in mild annoyance, squinting from the burst of brilliance even as a small smile appeared on her face. “People are trying to sleep y’know.”

 

Emily returned the grin with a small laugh, before flicking off the lights and moving past Lena into the kitchen. A few muffled scrapes reached her ears before Emily returned, mug in hand, making quick shooing motions to get Lena to stop hogging the whole couch. Lena obliged quickly, shifting to the corner seat, lifting a flap of blanket for Emily to scoot into. Emily, for her part, was more than happy to accept the invitation, snuggling up against her girlfriend.

 

“Lord of the Rings?” Emily asked, glancing at the tv quietly playing in front of them.

“It’s a classic. Besides, there’s nothing better on.” Lena replied quietly.

“I wasn’t complaining pet. Remember who got you to watch this in the first place?”

Lena smiled at that pulling Emily tighter into her side, Emily responding in kind.

 

Which was when a voice called out gently from the next room.

“I am truly insulted,” Amélie said from the doorway she had seemed to spontaneously appear in.

 

The duo on the couch froze as though caught doing something that was actually worth reprimanding, deer in the headlight eyes swiveling over to stare at the third member of their trio.

 

Amélie smiled gently, her golden eyes gleaming slightly in the flickering light of the tv. “Why didn’t you invite me?” she asked, leaving her station in the hallway to approach the couch.

 

Lena and Emily returned her smile in full.

“We’d never dream of leaving you out luv,” said Lena. “Didn’t want to wake you is all.”

“That is still no excuse,” replied Amélie, already settling herself under the blanket next to Emily.

“There’s hot water in the kitchen if you want tea,” said Emily.

“I do wish you had told me that before I sat down.” said Amélie, allowing apparent annoyance to creep into her tone even as she snuggled closer to the redhead beside her.

 

“Lord of the Rings again?” asked Amélie a few moments later.

“Yep,” said Emily and Lena simultaneously, eyes fixed on the screen as a Nazgûl leaned over a fallen log in search of the hobbits.

Sighing slightly, Amélie leaned her head against Emily’s shoulder, letting the classic movie run its course as the three of them slowly slid closer and closer together, arms wrapping around waists, heads resting on shoulders, hands clasped tight beneath the blanket. By the time the credits were rolling not one of them felt even the slightest inclination to move.

 

So they didn’t, simply letting the sequel pick up where the original left off, and never breaking the bond that held them close to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have some news! I've kinda sorta reopened my Tumblr. I... don't really know why to be perfectly honest, but I've decided to start posting my stories on there as well as on here. Originally that Tumblr was only for when I wrote something based off of fanart and wanted to submit it to the artist, but for some reason I decided to make it a main posting platform too. I've essentially archived all of my works from the Archive as linked posts in the last few days and I will be posting new things on there at the same time they are posted on here. At this point it's really just one big experiment, and if you have any input I'd love to hear it. Alright, thanks guys, that's it from me.
> 
> Here's my Tumblr- paradoxmage117.tumblr.com


End file.
